A known vehicle door fixing apparatus is disclosed in JPH1-43298Y (hereinafter referred to as Reference 1). As illustrated in FIG. 36, the known vehicle door fixing apparatus disclosed in Reference 1 is provided with a fixed wedge 52 including an inclined surface 51 and fixedly attached to a door panel D. The known vehicle door fixing apparatus is also provided with a movable wedge 54 including an inclined surface 53 being in contact with the inclined surface 51 in a state where a vehicle door is closed. The movable wedge 54 is provided at a vehicle body panel B so as to move in a reciprocating sliding manner. The movable wedge 54 is biased by a spring 55 so as to be pressed against the fixed wedge 52 when the vehicle door is closed; thereby, the door is pushed toward a hinge of the vehicle door. As a result, rattles or vibrations of the vehicle door are restricted. In addition, the movable wedge 54 is slidably provided on an end surface (upper surface) of a base plate 56 fixedly attached to the vehicle body panel B. The end surface of the base plate 56 faces the vehicle door (the fixed wedge 52).
According to the vehicle door fixing apparatus disclosed in Reference 1, the fixed wedge 52 is directly fixed to the door panel D. In addition, for example, in a case where the fixed wedge 52 is formed by a single component, the fixed wedge 52 may not be easily or simply replaced with the new fixed wedge 52. In particular, for example, in a case where the fixed wedge 52 is welded to the door panel D, the fixed wedge 52 welded to the door panel D may not be substantially replaced with the new fixed wedge 52. As a result, for example, in the case of a modification of a material for the movable wedge 54, a frictional engagement force between the movable wedge 54 and the fixed wedge 52 may not be easily adjusted, that is, fixing strength of the vehicle door relative to a vehicle body may not be easily adjusted.
A need thus exists for a vehicle door fixing apparatus and a fixed wedge of the same which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.